


好吃个什么

by Rouzongzi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzongzi/pseuds/Rouzongzi





	好吃个什么

颤抖着的手摸了好几次才掏出钥匙，将白宇带进房间，刚锁好门，便听到东西落地的声音。

还没等朱一龙回头看是什么，便被人按在了房门上。

以及让自己大脑空白的一个吻。

多少次幻想的唇瓣正吮吸着自己，两只手抱着自己的身体。

白宇索要着朱一龙的呼吸，像是找到了清泉，伸出舌尖舔着对方的唇瓣，碰触着牙齿，身体找到了清凉源，拼命的往朱一龙身上蹭。

当机不过几秒钟，朱一龙阴沉着脸看着白宇泛红的脸颊，紧闭双眼上颤抖的睫毛，以及那双正在自己身上扇风点火的手。

一个用力，扶住白宇的头部和腰，位置翻转过来。

既然你送上门来，那我就不客气了。

朱一龙加深了这个吻。

淡淡的桂花味在唇齿间流转，淹没了已经围绕周身的火锅，在不知道两条舌头交换了多少温度之后，白宇感觉需要更多的凉气。

身体不断蹭着朱一龙被寒风吹透的外套。

在大腿顶到敏感部位的时候，朱一龙脑子腾地清醒了。

我在干什么？

松开刚刚还交融在一起的唇瓣，像是恋恋不舍般扯出一条银丝。

朱一龙死死盯着白宇的脸，像是要将这人看透。

你到底在想什么？

清凉源远离，白宇迷糊的双眼挣开了。

“哥哥。。”伸出小爪子想要碰触对方，朱一龙按住他的肩膀，让其够不到自己。

“哥哥。。”委屈了起来，两眼开始有了湿意。

怎么办，我能拿你怎么办？

我到底该怎么办！

“白宇，清醒一点！”朱一龙盯着白宇的脸。

“热。。”

好热。

“要哥哥抱。。”撒娇般的叫着朱一龙。

朱一龙握紧了白宇的肩膀。

“你知不知道你在说什么？！”那眼神仿佛要吃了白宇。

白宇确实不知道自己在说什么，他只知道自己好像吃错了糕点，全身好热，自己需要眼前这个人，但是这人离自己好远。

倔强的想要伸出手，发现动弹不得。

委屈地看着朱一龙，自己在上面和他在上面好像没什么区别。

朱一龙叹了口气，这是吃错东西了啊。

“我带你去洗个澡，睡一觉就好了，乖。”不去看白宇的眼睛，松开了手，就要带他去浴室。

失去禁锢的白宇不知道哪里来的力气，一把拉过朱一龙。

本打算要离开的人被突然拽住，脚被刚刚白宇扔在地上的背包绊了一下，顺势又被按在了门上。

已经被情欲烧的有点失去理智的白宇，看着这个人。

他怎么就不懂自己的心呢？

明明刚刚已经接吻了，为什么还要拒绝我？

你就这么不愿意爱我吗？

既然你这样，也别怪我了。

红着眼，发狠似的咬住了朱一龙的唇，手拉开了对方冲锋衣，隔着衣服摸上了对方的胸前。

朱一龙快要疯了。

他到底知不知道自己忍得有多么辛苦。

他到底知不知道自己要怎么控制自己不去撕掉他身上那件碍事的衬衣。

他到底知不知道控制自己不爱他到底有多么痛苦。。

他到底知不知道。

我爱你。。

白宇将整个人埋进朱一龙怀里，吸收着对方身上的凉意。

仿佛全身的热量有了一个发泄口。

越来越重的情欲冲击着白宇的大脑，松开已经被咬红的唇瓣，双眼泛红看着朱一龙的眼睛。

“哥哥，操我。”

脑子中的壁垒瞬间崩塌，发出轰隆的声音。

自己不是小人，也不是君子。

面对自己埋在心里的人，很难保持理智。

特别是，这个人还说这种话。

理智丧失就在一瞬间。

朱一龙沉着脸抱起白宇走进了内室的床上。

将白宇扔在床上，脱掉外套，欺身压了上去。

颤抖着近乎虔诚地亲吻着白宇已经微肿的红唇。

一只手握紧身下人的手，另一只手开始解那件不顺眼很久的黑色衬衣。

虽然白宇穿衬衣很好看，但是他那纤薄的腰直接露在外面，旁人一眼就能看到。

嫉妒，占有欲爆发。

狠狠地捏了捏白宇腰侧的软肉。

身下人吃痛的叫了出来。

因为药效，带上了浓郁的情欲色彩。

朱一龙像是想到了什么，松开了白宇，单手撑身站了起来。

站在床边，看着客房的柜子皱了皱眉。

捏了捏手，拿起外套要出去。

“哥哥。”软软的声音从身后传来，“不要走。”

白宇好害怕，朱一龙怎么突然起身走了。

临阵逃走？

他果然不爱自己吗？

不知道为什么，一滴泪就这么顺着眼角流了出来。

朱一龙听到声音红着脸转过头，看到白宇的表情，视线顺着上移看到了那滴还未落下的泪。

心里瞬间慌了，冲了过来。

“我没有要走，我只是。。”

这对容易害羞的朱一龙来说其实有点难以启齿。

但对方是白宇。

“我只是看到房里没有套。。”

朱一龙握着白宇的手，半跪在白宇旁边，紧张的看着他。

“噗。。”白宇哭着笑了出来，抬起左手盖上了双眼，“我包内侧有一个盒子。”

朱一龙愣了一下，不知道该生气这家伙随身带着这种东西好，还是该庆幸自己不用顶着冷风出去买东西。

握住白宇的手不自觉的捏紧了。

而后沉着脸走到门前，拿起白宇的包，更加生气了。

里面不仅有一盒没开封的小雨衣，还有一瓶包装完好的润滑油。

咬紧了后槽牙。

他这是要给谁用？

哪个男人？

吃饭时候的那通电话吗？

果然，自己只是他顺便来看看的。

不过，眼神中的黑色划开。

你既然自己送上门。

捏紧了手中的东西。

白宇遮着眼睛躺在床上，刚刚那一刻，他以为朱一龙要走。

丢下自己一个人在这里。

那一刻他觉得自己被全世界抛弃了。

本为对方准备的东西，没想到要用在自己身上了。

这药还真是好用啊。

好想要哥哥抱啊。

这么想着，身下本不适合交合之处更加瘙痒。

羞耻的呻吟声竟忍不住叫了出来，白宇捂住眼睛，捏紧了身下的床单。

朱一龙将东西放在床边的小柜子上，刚穿好的外套又被随手扔在地上。

看着白宇的样子，皱了皱眉。

他这样真的很不正常，到底怎么了？

明明吃的一样啊。

一瞬间闪过了什么东西。

那盒白宇护住的桂花糕。

睁大了眼睛看着在床上乱动的白宇。

又看了一眼柜子上的东西。

难道？。。

这个家伙。。

心里某股郁气消散了。

既然如此。

那我就不客气了。

朱一龙再一次压了上去。

脱掉自己的上衣，解开白宇的扣子，两个人贴合在一起。

拿开那只遮住眼睛的手，亲吻着白宇的眼睛。

顺着脸颊慢慢向下，再一次接吻。

滚烫的温度直接传到朱一龙的身上，仿佛要把自己融化。

自己已经融化在这名为白宇的毒药中了。

轻轻的抚摸着他的身体，朝思暮想的人在自己身下。

朱一龙想到这里捏住了白宇胸前的乳珠。

“恩~”白宇眼中的湿意还没散去，被堵住的唇里发出舒服的声音。

朱一龙揉捏完一颗，解开了白宇那条宽松的牛仔裤，和自己那条挖完土换下来的运动裤。

突然失去了遮蔽，入夜的冷意卷了上来，白宇清醒了一些。

睁眼逆着光，看到自己心心念念之人伏在自己身上，眼神恍惚了一下，看到那人也看着自己，眼里全是自己。

就像沈巍眼中只有赵云澜。

不知道为什么，白宇的脸红了。

像是感觉到白宇突然的害羞，朱一龙就这么看着他笑了。

哥哥真好看。

还没感叹完，下身的性器已经被人握住。

全身的血仿佛流了过去。

朱一龙红着眼，尽量温柔的抚弄着白宇。

看到那人的表情，还是忍不住吻了上去。

另一只手摸着白宇纤细的腰，一只手慢慢的上下撸动。

白宇将身体死死贴向朱一龙。

下半身随着朱一龙的动作迎合着。

白宇浑身发热，不自觉地向身上的人靠拢，想要吸取更多的凉意。

身下人滚烫的温度灼烧着朱一龙的身体，也烫着他的心。

心心念念之人就这么喘着气双眼泛红的躺在自己身下。

好像无数次旖旎的春梦。

这是梦？

朱一龙手上的动作不禁加重了。

白宇的分 身被这一下弄得又爽又疼，忍不住叫得更大声。

这不是梦。

他就在自己的床上。

已经被伺候的快要冲上云霄的白宇不知道是后悔三个小时前递给朱一龙的桂花糕，还是后悔一个月前异想天开的自己。

 

早就被药劲控制的身体，没过多久就泄了出来，

朱一龙松开白宇的双唇，撑起上身，看着满手的液体笑了一下。

白宇无力地躺在床上，高潮后的身体异常敏感。

朱一龙扯过两张纸巾擦干净手，将放在桌子上的润滑油拿了过来。

一手拿着，用嘴咬开盖子，胡乱的倒了一手。

抬起白宇一条腿，顺着臀缝摸了过去。

抹在穴口一大滩液体。

本就不适的穴口竟开始不自觉的收缩。

朱一龙看着这景色，一狠心，借着润滑塞进两根手指。

高潮后敏感的身体忍不住哼了出来，但身后的穴肉出卖了他。

死死绞着那两根手指想要更多。

随意抽插了几下，朱一龙又加了一根。

没多久，三根也满足不了白宇了。

身体随着手指的抽动摇晃起来。

已经四根了。

“哥哥。”白宇红着眼睛，在这场性爱中第一次叫朱一龙，“进。。进来。。”

朱一龙脸蹭的红了。

手指退了出来，发出啵的羞耻声。

白宇脸也好不到哪里，闭上了眼睛。

朱一龙颤抖着将之前白宇贡献的小盒子拿了过来。

啪叽。


End file.
